bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The last vicar/The Yharnam hunter's Bestiary part 4: Brainsucker
The Yharnam hunter's Bestiary part 4: Brainsucker Brainsuckers are the most human like out all the kin, from behind a Brainsucker will just appear as a pale malnourished man to most hunters, but if a inquisitive hunter takes a careful look with a Monocular they will notice that something is wrong with this so called "man". For one they will notice that this "man" will spontaneously violently shake his head, and second this "man" has tendrils coming out all over his head. But from the front a hunter will quickly notice that this thing is far from human, mass of tentacles emerging from the mouth and black sunken eyes. Brainsuckers come into being when a human host is "blessed" by a phantasm, or in other words a phantasm will craw into a human's head and will begin to Possess the said human. Phantasms will only choose humans who have delved in the arcane arts, these tend to be members of the Choir or scholars, but there have been known cases of phantasms possessing humans who have never known of the arcane arts or have little knowledge of it. Some scholars believe that Brainsuckers try to mimic a old mythical monster, this monster being known as the Mind Flayer, the parallels between the Brainsucker and Mind Flayer are uncannily. First they both tend to paralyse their prey and then attempt to suck out their prey's brain, second they both have tentacles emerging from their mouths and wear tattered robes, scholars believe that the reason they attempt to mimic the mythical monster is to install fear and terror on it's prey. There two variants of Brainsucker, them variants being the lower Brainsucker and higher Brainsucker, let's first discuses the lower Brainsucker. Lower Brainsucker Lower Brainsuckers are close range fighters, they're unskilled in melee combat but beware of their grab attack, if any type of Brainsucker manage to grab hold of their prey, they will grow a large tendril, that tendril will then latch on to the head of it's prey and will begin to suck out the brain of it's prey. Lower Brainsuckers are formed by cases of phantasms possessing humans who have never known of the arcane arts or have little knowledge of said arts. Higher Brainsucker Higher Brainsuckers are most easily identified by their hood that they wear, unlike Lower Brainsuckers Higher Brainsuckers have access to the arcane arts, and because their access to the arcane arts Higher Brainsuckers take an more long range approach when in combat. They will shoot paralyzing energy that will paralyse their prey, when they paralyse their prey the Higher Brainsucker will then run up to it's paralysed prey and will grab their prey to begin to suck out the brain. Higher Brainsuckers are formed by phantasms possessing humans who have delved in the arcane arts. Both variants of Brainsuckers are kin, and because of their type they are weak to bolt paper and thrusting weapons. Category:Blog posts